Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Random-Pixie123
Summary: "What do mean "you can't wait to ride this."" he snorted. "I won!" he crossed his arms over his chest and shot a glare in her direction. She returned the glare with an equal, if not greater force. "No you didn't" "Sure I did" he snapped, "Paper beats rock!" "No it doesn't" Bossun and Himeko have very different views on how the game works. A friendship fic with mild BossunxHimeko


**Hey Guys! If your reading this I just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction and I really want some constructive criticism to make me a better writer. If you could spend like two minutes reviewing I would be really grateful!**

**P.S: I don't own the image, I found it on deviantart. All credits go to the artist**

A sharp pain ran up the front of Bossun's leg as he glared at the fair, blonde girl seated across from him in a worn, plastic red chair that looked as if had passed its peak condition years ago.

"Oi" she violently nudged him "What the hell is Switch doing?"

Bossun averted his eyes to the otaku crouched on the gravel in the back corner of the courtyard, hands fumbling over an object hidden from his line of sight, "I dunno" he grumbled, reclining in his chair, "go ask him yourself."

Himeko wrinkled her nose in distaste at their club leader before turning in the direction of the crouching boy. "Switch!" she called, wildly waving her hands in the air. "Hey, four eyes!" she called again, desperate for his attention.

The stoic seventeen year old boy raised his head and scanned his surroundings for the identity of the yeller. His eyes locked onto the short blonde girl, her hands poised over her mouth in readiness for another round of bellowing.

Noticing she had his attention, she called again. "What are you doing over there?"

Remaining silent, he moved his hand in a swaying motion, beckoning her towards him. Himeko leapt up from her chair and grabbed the horned boy's wrists, dragging him across the past sight of their genesis training as he mumbled incoherent curses about how she never respected his resting times.

Pretending not to hear him, Himeko lead him over to the third member of the SKET-dan trio, who lingered over what the pair made out to be a vehicle of some sort. Just as Bossun opened his mouth to question the dark-haired teen, an electronic voice emitted from his laptop.

"Ahhhh, Ladies and Gentlemen gather round," he started, face conveying less expression than a brick, "Have you ever wanted to cross a mile of rocky terrain in just 24.5 seconds?"

Bossun and Himeko shared a glance. "No!" they exclaimed turning back to him. The blonde stepped forward, poking her friend in the chest, "What rocky terrain?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Switch cocked his head to the side, pretending not to hear them. He increased his electronic voice by an octave, "Well now you can with the Rocky-Terrain-Driver-5000"

"Think of a more original name, dammit!" Bossun interrupted, gesturing to the motorcycle-go-kart hybrid.

"Picture this," he continued, "you're lost in the Tottori Sand Dunes and need to get out in a flash. That's no problem for the Rocky-Terrain-Drive-"

"We get it!" the pair yelled in unison.

Switch blinked slowly, "Any-who," he said, continuing with the sales-woman façade, "I really need to dash, Otakura and I are going to see Momoka-san's sneak preview concert"

Himeko's face twisted with anger, "Why the hell didn't you invite us?! Momoka's our friend too!"

Switch shrugged and bent his leg behind him, so his heel was touching the back of his thigh as if to say "Oops". The avid fan pivoted on his heel.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" shouted Bossun to the retreating figure, thrusting his arms towards the machine. Switch kept walking.

The boy sighed and turned to Switch's latest gismo, its chrome wheels glinting in the afternoon sun. Himeko stared at it wearily.

"Well," she muttered, "it would be fun to ride"

He directed a small smile at his friend.

"OK," he said, positioning himself at the front of the motorcycle-like-contraption,

"So you just get on and hold on to my waist."

Himeko blushed furiously but kept her composure. Blinking, she cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes.

"Why the hell do you get to drive?!"

"…because!"

"Because what?" she inquired, snarling at him.

A determined look plastered itself to his face. "In cheesy shoujo manga, doesn't the good-looking guy drive the girl off into the sunset?"

She smirked, a sarcastic smile appearing on her tan face, "Yeah, but Switch just left. Where are we going to find a good-looking guy?"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I'll fight you, winner gets to choose where they sit first"

"Hell no!" Bossun screamed, "I'm too young to die!"

The vice-president sighed at her friend's hysteria, tears threatened to spill.

"Fine!" she stomped her foot in agitation, "Let's just play rock, paper, scissors."

The wind whistled threw his Fujisaki wings as he nodded his head in agreement, "O-okay"

Chanting vibrated the air. The first attempt failed, both players having opted for the simplest option, rock.

On the second attempt pairs of scissors hovered parallel to each other, finger nails almost touching.

Bossun sighed, "Third time lucky?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

He grinned triumphantly down at their hands and winningly bumped his erect hand to her fist.

Himeko span on her heel, and started to make her way towards the bike with a newly-replenished spring in her step.

"I can't wait to ride this." she squealed, her fingers grazing the wheel.

Bossun's eyes widened so much he swore he almost felt them fall out of their sockets, "What do mean "you can't wait to ride this."" he snorted imitating her.

"I won!" he crossed his arms over his chest and shot a glare in her direction.

She returned the glare with an equal, if not greater force. "No you didn't"

"Sure I did" he snapped, "Paper beats rock!"

"No it doesn't"

He looked at his friend, slightly amused. "Yes, it does rock beats scissors, scissors beats-" He was cut off.

"I know how to play the game, Bossun" sShe put every ounce of venom into his name, causing him to recoil slightly.

He huffed in disbelief at the girl standing opposite him.

"Then what's the problem!" he almost shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "I understand that scissors can beat paper and I get how rock can beat scissors. But there's no way in hell paper can beat rock. Is paper supposed to magically wrap around rock leaving it immobile?"

Bossun curled his lip, but stayed silent, allowing her to continue with her rant in fear of her unsheathing her partner in destruction, the dreaded 'flagrance'.

"Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people?""

Himeko showed no signs of finishing and Bossun bit his tongue to prevent himself from talking.

"Why aren't sheets of lined notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they try to take notes in class?"

Her pale nose wrinkled and with one swift jerk of her head, she flung her golden bangs back into their previous position, removing them from her eyes.

"I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear it up in two seconds flat!"

Himeko grinned proudly. Having finished her speech she dusted the non-existent dust of her skirt and smirked at Bossun.

Bossun snarled at her, "Stupid Yankee" was muttered under his breath.

A cry of pain echoed through the court-yard and he held his left cheek from the impact of purple wood.

"Oh, sorry" she spat, with not a speck of regret to her voice, "Maybe your stupid paper will protect you next time!"

As she stormed her way back to the vehicle, Bossun's ears caught curses muttered under her breath, the occasional word being torn away by the wind.

"Stupid, good-for-nothing baka! Thinks he can talk to me like that..."

Himeko straddled the seat and shuffled forwards, leaving space for Bossun to climb on behind her. She patted the leather seat, expression softening slightly. "Riding in the back is better than not riding at all."

Bossun threw his hands up in defeat and gradually made his way towards her, repeatedly telling her, but mostly himself, how lucky she was to have a friend as kind as him. She grinned, eyes crinkling and chuckles filling the air. It wasn't as if she needed reminding.

**Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Please review. Luv Ya!**


End file.
